Iced Tea
by Kyo's Querida1293
Summary: He comes to this cafe every week. He always orders the same thing. But he never drinks the iced tea. It's like he ordered it for someone he's waiting for. A Remus-centric fic set between the summer before the third book and the summer before the fifth.


**Hey guys! Yes, I know I promised a romantic comedy about Remus giving up chocolate in my last fanfic but you see, my friend kept bothering me to do a fanfic for her prompt Iced Tea. So I wrote up this little number for her and she loved it so I hope you guys do too.**

**I apologize in advanced for any typos. I might've missed some since it is way past my bedtime. **

**Dedicated to Kelsey, to make you smile because you've been far too sad lately.**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns it all.**

* * *

Iced Tea

The young boy rushed through the door to the café, the bell that rang whenever the door was opened clanged harshly as he pushed it open. He panted out his apologies while simultaneously tying on his apron.

"I'm so sorry, sir! My alarm didn't go off and-"

His new boss cut him off "I don't want to hear it. It's only your third day on the job. Get yourself in line, or get out."

The young boy gulped and said "Yes, sir."

The older man nodded and said "Go tend to table 3."

The boy nodded and scurried off, fearing the wrath of his new boss. He cursed his mother for making him get a summer job.

As he approached the man sitting at the table he noticed several things. He noticed the man's threadbare tweed coat and loafers. He also noticed the silver running throughout the man's honey brown hair and his oddly colored amber eyes as he scanned the morning newspaper.

He also noticed that his table was set for two, which was odd being that the extra place setting was usually cleared away if only one person was sitting at the table.

"Can I take your order?" he asked timidly.

The man hummed lightly before saying "I'll have my usual."

"And what's that?" the boy asked. At the man's look he said "I'm sorry, I'm new here."

The man gave him a small smile and said "I'll have a glass of chocolate milk and a scone."

The boy scribbled down his order diligently and headed to clean up the extra silverware before the man's hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Leave it." He said harshly.

The boy's brow furrowed in confusion before asking "Will someone be joining you?"

The man frowned deeply and sighed as sadness danced behind his bright golden eyes. Those sad, remembering eyes lifted up to the boys and said "Could I have an iced tea as well?"

The boy gently removed his hand from the silverware and said "Yes, sir." before running off to the kitchen to put in the order. The man's eyes would haunt him for the rest of the day.

The man came back every week, like clockwork. He would always be there first thing in the morning, every Sunday morning. He'd come in, insist that he always have two place settings and order the same thing. He would always drink his chocolate milk and eat half the scone. Whenever the boy would clear the table the other half of the scone was always there, along with the untouched iced tea standing before the unused silverware.

'What a waste!' the boy would always think before sweeping the leftovers away.

Weeks past and by the time August rolled around the boy knew the man as Remus Lupin. He became pretty good friends with Remus but never dared to ask why he kept ordering the iced tea, for he did not wish to see those sad eyes again.

It wasn't until Sandra, the old owner of the café came back to visit, that the boy got some insight in Remus' habits. She had entered the café with a happy smile, greeting the boy's boss with enthusiasm. She talked rapidly about how she enjoyed retirement. It wasn't until at least ten minutes into her visit that she noticed Remus, sitting at his table.

He eyes widened as she exclaimed "Remus!"

He turned his head towards her and gave her a warm smile. "Sandra, long time no see."

She rushed towards him and gave him a small hug before saying "Nice to know my favorite customer still comes! But do tell Remus," she said, eyes wandering towards the empty place setting. "where is Sirius?"

Remus flinched and closed his eyes, as if she had just punched him in the gut. When he opened his eyes again they shone with the same sadness the boy dreaded bringing up again.

She obviously saw this and gasped "You broke up?! No! I could've sworn you'd last forever!"

Remus laughed a hollow laugh before saying "Me too."

She patted him comfortingly on the shoulder. "I'm so sorry. It's been about twelve years since I left, I should've known something could've happened."

Remus just nodded and accepted her apology.

The boy now understood that the second place setting was for Remus' ex-boyfriend, Sirius. Sandra later explained that when she owned the café they had come in every Sunday morning and order the same thing Remus now ordered on his own. Why Remus kept setting it he didn't know. If he had broken up with him why keep holding on like this? As he watched Remus look sullenly at the tall glass full of golden brown liquid, the boy realized that maybe it wasn't the kind of break up Sandra thought it was.

On the last Sunday before school Remus announced that he would be taking an out of state job this year and wouldn't see the boy again until next summer. The boy congratulated him and admitted that he would indeed miss seeing Remus every Sunday.

And with one last wave goodbye the boy cleaned up the last half eaten scone and untouched glass of iced tea for nearly a year.

It wasn't until July that the boy saw Remus again. In some ways he looked even more worn, but there was something happier about him. He had a bounce in his step and his face glowed as he told the boy about his foray into teaching. But it was the way Remus looked at the place setting across from him with hope rather than sadness that really surprised the boy.

Months passed and Remus continued to show this display of hope and overall happiness. Soon yet another year passed. The young boy was now a young man of eighteen.

"Do tell me Remus, you're a teacher. What universities should I try out for?"

Remus laughed at the boy and said "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't know much about university."

The boy frowned and was just about to ask how a teacher could not know much about university when the sight of a large brown barn owl caught his attention.

He shook his head a few times and said "An owl?"

Remus quickly excused himself from the table at the same time that the owner called for an order to be picked up. By the time he had made his way back, the table was devoid of Remus' jacket and the check had been paid.

The boy turned to another customer and said "Did he say what happened?"

The customer shrugged and said "He said something having to get to 12 Grimmauld Place."

The boy shrugged and went to clean up the table.

The next week the boy nearly dropped the glasses of chocolate milk and iced tea he had prepared when he saw Remus walk through the door. He was beaming and in his hand was an old brown leash, which was either attached to a small black bear or a huge shaggy black dog.

"What the hell is that, Remus?" the owner shouted from behind the counter.

Remus' smile brightened as he said "This is my dog, Padfoot."

The boy looked down into the dogs big…grey eyes? Did dogs usually have grey eyes?

The owner reluctantly let Remus sit with the dog, in his usual spot. When the boy brought Remus his drinks he saw the dog look longingly at the iced tea. Remus chuckled and took a bowl from the setting across from him and poured the iced tea into it. He laid the bowl before him and said "Your usual."

The dog nudged Remus' cheek in an affectionate way before diving into his bowl. Remus continued to pet the dog while sipping his own drink. Mid sip the dog nudged Remus' temporarily still hand on his hand. Remus put the glass down, a chocolate milk mustache staining his face. He leant down and gently asked the dog what was the matter.

The dog responded by giving him a big, wet, sloppy kiss, completely wiping off the chocolate milk. Remus sputtered before yelling "Siri-" he gasped as he realized what he had said.

After a few moments he leant back down towards the dog who now laid his head on Remus' knee, gently wagging his tail. He smiled and stroked his snout and the space between the dog's eyes. "Molly would have my head if she knew I took you out. Even like this."

The dog whimpered scooted even closer. Remus just nodded his head and threw Padfoot the other half of the scone.

The dog eagerly munched the tasty treat while the boy tried to decipher what had just happened. Had he just almost called that dog Sirius?

A few moments later Remus got up and paid the bill before cheerily bidding the boy goodbye. The boy was very happy that for the first time in the time that he had known Remus he seemed truly happy, but at the same time he still had many, many questions. He pondered these questions as he as he cleared the table of two empty glasses and an empty plate for the first time.

* * *

**There you go. Hope you liked it! **

**I'm now off to go read Percy Jackson and the Olympians (my new addicition, yes I am a bit old for those books, but I don't care. I am determined to find out who stole Zeus' thunderbolt goddamnit!) until I fall asleep.**

**Good night, all! (or good morning depending on where you are...)**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~Joanna**


End file.
